Losing Who I Was, Finding Who I Am
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: Esme and Carlisle had a child while Esme was still human. They abandoned her when she was young, leaving her in a foster home simply because they knew her blood would be tempting. But when she finds her way back to Forks, can broken bonds be fixed?


Desirae Cullen. Sounds like some fancy perfume, right? Not a name cursing a teen girl. Right? Wrong. I wish though. Honestly, I do. My name is Desirae Honora Macbe- Uh, Cullen. And, this is my story.

It all started on a Wednesday. Not exactly the best way to start, I know, but it's how it happened. The day began, well, pretty normally. Or, as normal as a half-vampire-half-human hybrid girl's life can be. I'd been woken up by my however-number foster parents for my seventeenth birthday. Ha! More like my 93rd. Ah, well. Who's counting? After breakfast, I dressed and left for school. _That's_ where it all went wrong. Y'see, it was the beginning of the school year, so I already knew that there would be new students. But, that didn't prepare me for who I met.But I'll tell you about that later.

I'd only been fostered to the Macbeth's only a year ago, so I was still new to Forks. I know, who in their right mind would name a town after a piece of silverware? It's just mad. Still, the town was nice enough, if you like rain and sleet and cold. But, it's the perfect atmosphere for me. Not only does it stop me 'sparkling' (I may only be half Vampire, but I still do it), but also it reflects on my feelings. In all those stories, being a vampire is supposed to be cool and romantic... trust me. It's not.

I was driving to school in my new Porsche (Courtesy of my new family), when I noticed it. It seemed as though no one else had registered that it was there, but I had; one of the few benefits of having heightened senses. I tried not to stare as they got out of their car, instead pretending to dig through my school bag. At the time, I didn't know what worried me about them, but now it all makes sense. But just because I wasn't looking didn't mean that I didn't feel the six pairs of eyes on me. With my photographic memory, I already knew what they looked like, but they didn't look entirely... human. Or at least, five of them didn't. The brunette (who I knew from last year was Isabella Swan) But the possibility of anything inhuman was slim. I'd scanned Forks and the surrounding area, and there was no trace of anything inhuman. And my senses _never _fail me. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I opened the silver door to my Porsche and allowed the rain to soak through my clothes as I walked to the doors. After entering, I smiled as several voices began calling for me.

"**Desirae!"**

"**Des!"**

"**Hey, Desirae! I need to talk to you."**

And so on. Don't get me wrong, I loved having friends, but the attention was often... overdone. I'd barely been here for half a year, anyway. But I still smiled, no matter how fake it was. I don't know why I was so popular, considering that I wasn't exactly pretty (By my standards, anyway) and quite plain, (Emerald eyes and caramel hair with pale skin like snow isn't exactly unusual) as well as the fact that I'm not exactly a conversationalist. Still, I'm grateful for the friends.

After a while of talking to my friends, I dug my schedule out of my bag and groaned. Double Chemistry. Great. I walked to the classroom, scowling as I sat down. I pulled out a notebook and my favourite pen, doodling on one of the pages as I waited for class to start. Somehow, my hand took control of itself as my mind wandered, and after a few minutes I looked down at the page and frowned. Somehow, I had drawn him. _Him._ Aro Volturi. That's what worried me. His face was twisted in rage, his lips pulled back to expose his teeth. That was when the stool beside me groaned as it was pulled back. I quickly hid the sketch, looking up at who was seated beside me. I'd sat alone last year, so why was there someone here now...? I studied the boy who sat beside me, taking in his dark hair, muscular build, golden eyes and cheeky grin. I smiled shyly at him, before turning back to the front as the teacher walked in. I could feel his eyes on my face and frowned, but did my best to ignore him. This was going to be a long lesson.


End file.
